


fanny packs and raccoons are fuckin' punk

by quietlyposts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eiffel Tower, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, sex in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyposts/pseuds/quietlyposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Katya is in full drag, in a little red dress and a raccoon cap, and Trixie is out of drag, and wearing a fucking fanny pack. They’re both so fucking punk that it takes her breath away for a minute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanny packs and raccoons are fuckin' punk

**Author's Note:**

> featuring; established Trixya, in-drag fucking (katya), drag names+female pronouns, and an eiffel tower.  
> first half based on the Adore & Katya / Tour with Adore from the 12 days of crowning   
> the second half is entirely made the fuck up. ;)  
> this fic is inspired by those vids + Adore’s Look At Huh stories.

Adore is not a subtle girl. She never has been, never will be. She’s bold and loud and can barely keep quiet. She’s used to relying on herself and her charm, and honestly, she’s used to be left a bit behind. She’s been best bitches with Courtney and Bianca, and even fucking Darienne, so having people throw shade and cunt-y comments while she sits back and laughs and just enjoys it has been her life for the past year. That confidence, that charisma, is what’s gotten her through life so far, and she’s never afraid, never bashful.

When she sees Katya in person for the first time, smoking outside Orpheum, though, she feels almost shy. She’s unsure of how Katya feels about her, doesn’t know if she should be interrupting Katya’s quiet time, isn’t even sure what she’s gonna say. She isn’t shy enough, however, not to approach. She’s an aware bitch, she can leave if Katya isn’t feeling it. She’s supposed to be working anyway.

But Katya immediately snaps to attention for her, as if Adore is important, and Adore immediately feels less afraid. She can feel her hands shaking, and her stomach flipping, she leans her weight into the wall behind Katya, trying to shake off the nerves. She immediately regrets the decision as she realizes how close to Katya she’s now leaning, but Katya lifts a hands and places it on Adore’s lower back, leans into the mic to ask Adore about Australian accents. Adore takes the moment to step back, under the guise of looking Katya in the eye, but really just to give her space.

“No.” she says, channeling her best Courtney, and looking into the camera so she stops staring at Katya. But Katya smacks a hand gently on her shoulder, enthusiastic and happy, and Adore relaxes back against the wall. Clearly, she doesn’t make Katya uncomfortable.

She’s still nervous, though, and Katya is so quick, so witty, and Adore while comfortable around Bianca, who she knows so well, but Katya is new and strange, and Adore finds herself floundering. Katya’s accent is perfect, and Adore knows these words, has been taught them, but her mind is blank. Adore finally thinks of the proper words to respond with, but then Katya’s body is pressed into hers, arm back around Adore’s back and laughing into her shoulder. She gives Adore a friendly shake, and Adore blurts out ‘Australian’ words and tries not to blush like a little girl.

Adore sets a friendly hand on Katya’s shoulder. She likes the contact, likes being friendly and cuddly, but Katya makes her so nervous. Katya bumps their hips together as she asks Adore another question, and Adore stumbles over her answer a little. She’s not sure is Katya picks up on her nerves or not, but the other queen drops contact, stepping back a little. Adore bounces as she answers, trying to physically shake off this stupid feeling.

“Did you do a lot of…” Katya trails off, and Adore watches as Katya shifts her cig into her mouth, then inserts her fingers into the circle her other hand has made, and Adore’s eyes snap back to Katya’s, startled. Adore laughs, high and nervous, and she can’t seem to break away from Katya’s unwavering gaze. She can’t stop thinking about how that’s what Katya’s mind went to. Adore knows she hot, of course, but standing here, out of drag, flustered, so the fact that Katya thinks that she would have a lot of sex is flattering and surprising. Adore decides that if Katya is gonna be handsy and ask her about sex, then fuck it, this bitch is gonna flirt her ass off. She leans back against the wall as she talks to Katya, who is fucking funny and charming. She immediately runs out of questions, can’t think of anything, and Katya takes the mic from her, laughing as she does. The minute the mic is pointed in her direction, Adore immediately feels more at home. Katya asks her questions she’s answered before, and she can feel her confidence rising back up in her.

She tells Katya all about her least favorite challenge, and Katya so vehemently agrees that it was awful, responds with sympathy and interest. Adore feels much more comfortable, all her nerves gone, and she can focus more on her own thoughts, instead of drowning in her nerves. Adore tries to keep cool, tries to feel cool, but she loses her shit over Bonnie Del Rico, but the familiar topics keep her grounded.

She tries her hardest to keep Katya laughing, and for the most part it works. And Katya leans into her, and she smells so fucking good, like sugar and smoke, and Adore feels a weird surge of regret and sadness when they have to walk away from each other. While she knows that Katya will always be friendly with her, Adore feels like the comfort of that moment is something she’ll have to work toward every time she’s faced with the blonde queen.

-

Adore continues on her tour, throwing herself into talking shit like she always does, and when she walks backstage she’s greeted with warmth, and Katya immediately greets her with a hug. She spies Trixie on the couch and decides to speak with her first, someone she already has a bit of rapport going on with. She loves that bitch; was the first person to buy her merch; and they’ve had a few friendly exchanges after Trixie left her the note in her package.

She doesn’t feel like she has to introduce herself, or really say anything, just launches into her Laganja quote and sits down on the floor next to her. They banter a little, and Trixie teases her about her sombrero. Adore realizes that Trixie is leaned down into her space, more than she needed to, to properly talk into the mic, especially since Adore was lazily waving it around. Trixie maintains eye contact with her as they talk, and watches her talk when Adore addresses the camera. Adore pouts up at her as she talks, and drinks in the feel of Trixie’s eyes on her, and Katya’s gaze from behind her.

Adore clambers up off the floor and walks over toward Katya’s chair, and Katya stretches her leg up into the air next her own head. Adore throws on a breathy, flirty voice, and leans into Katya’s leg. Adore absent-mindedly runs her hand down Katya’s leg and over her arm, and Katya lowers her hand to pat her crotch. Adore tries as casually as possible to sway forward and get a peek, and make eye contact, trying to flesh out what the fuck is even happening around her. 

—

The next time she sees Katya or Trixie, they’re actually together backstage after a show Katya and Adore had just performed. They were all performing on a Fan Favorites tour, and Adore had been eagerly looking forward to seeing the two again. In the rush to get ready and prepared, though, she hadn’t gotten to talk with either queen.

Katya is in full drag, in a little red dress and a raccoon cap, and Trixie is out of drag, and wearing a fucking fanny pack. They’re both so fucking punk that it takes her breath away for a minute. Adore hovers in the door to the dressing room, feeling sweaty and exuberant, and watches the two interact. They’re facing each other, and Trixie has a hand on Katya’s stomach, and the other is bent down a little, shaking her head so the raccoon’s little arms (and her hair) smack into Trixie’s face. They’re both grinning, and Katya’s eyes glance up to meet Adore’s. She lifts a hand and her raccoon waves at Adore, causing the queen to burst out into loud laughter. Trixie turns around and grins at her, and she notices that they both look her up and down.

“You got a little something right, uh, everywhere.” Trixie says, pointing and gesturing in a circle toward Adore’s face. Adore realizes she has lipstick smeared around her mouth, and probably on her teeth, and she has a flood of images of all the hateful comments talking about how much weight she’d gained. But she doesn’t give a fuck, and she’s certain that neither of these queens do either.

She steps into the dressing room and to a mirror, digging around in her stuff for her makeup wipes. She starts scrubbing at the lipstick on her chin, and sees Katya and Trixie lean into each other again. She can see Trixie leaning into Katya’s ear, and two murmur to themselves. Adore can’t help but feel that she interrupted a personal moment, and she rips her eyes away from their reflections to stare into her own eyes. Her cheeks flush and she lets her eyes fall shut as she shakes the feeling off.

“You want to take a cab with us?” Adore’s eyes pop open at the sound of Trixie’s voice, and she glances between the two of them for a moment, unsure if they were actually talking to her. Trixie looks expectant, mischievous, but Katya looks a little unsure, and Adore glances down and sees that Katya is squeezing Trixie’s fingers.

“Yeah!” Adore smiles at them through the mirror, and pulls off her wig, giving it a shake and laying it. She pulls off her wig cap and pins, and rakes her hands through her hair.

“Вечеринка!” Katya replies, grinning. Her hand relaxes it’s grip around Trixie’s, but she doesn’t let go. Adore opens her mouth to respond with something, anything, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Uh, party!” She responds, and Katya throws her head back, howling with laughter.

“Exactly!”

-

Trixie pulls her phone out from her fanny pack and calls for a cab, and Katya and Adore have a smoke as they wait. The nicotine soothes Adore’s few nerves, as do Trixie’s occasional hilarious, and off-color, comments. Adore notices that Katya and Trixie laugh in the same way, loud and with their heads thrown back. Adore can’t help but notice the closeness between the two, and wonders if they’re together. They’d be cute together, for damn sure, and they work both a little dark and a little strange. Adore studies them; takes in how pretty Trixie’s eyes are, how cute her nose is, how tall she is and Katya’s cheek bones, her perfect teeth, the fullness of her bottom lip. They look damn good together.

The cab pulls up and Trixie walks to the other side, and Katya and Adore stub out their cigs. Katya walks forward and opens the door, then gestures for Adore to climb in. Adore hesitates for a second, then climbs in. She feels a little odd sitting between the other two queens, but it would’ve been weirder for her to refuse. Katya slides in next to her, the door slamming shut. Once the cab starts to move, Katya throws one leg over Adore’s knee, and starts talking about her feelings about tonights show and her own performance. Adore settles back into the seat, watching Katya gesticulate, and feels a warm weight against her knee. She flicks her eyes to look, and sure enough, Trixie has rested her hand on Adore’s knee. She rubs her fingers in gentle circles, and Adore feels warmth pool in her belly. The friction of Trixie’s fingers and the weight of Katya’s leg in her lap feels so good, so reassuring, and Adore can’t stop smiling.

They arrive at the hotel, and Adore immediately feels cold as the other two climb out of the cab, removing their comforting touches. Adore crawls out after them, and they walk through the lobby, laughing and not bothering to be quiet. When they get to the elevator Katya presses the button for the 11th floor, and Adore hits the 12th. Peaceful quiet settles over the elevator, and Adore’s cheeks ache a little from smiling. Katya is close to her, smelling heavily of sugar again, brushing lightly against Adore’s bare arm. She leans into the elevator wall, content, but a little disappointed the night will end. Trixie is leaning heavily into Katya’s side again, and she meets Adore’s eyes and smiles gently. The elevator dings and Trixie pulls away from Katya, then pauses in the doorway of the elevator. Adore tilts her head at her, purses her lips, and Trixie just grins, hands on her hips. Adore turns to Katya, and realizes the other queen hasn’t moved to leave the elevator. Katya smiles, gently, and shifts on her feet.

“Would you be interested in joining Trixie and I in our room?” Katya’s grin grows as Adore looks between the two of them, startled.

“To, uh, for what?” Adore asks, baring her teeth. Katya laughs, leaning forward into Adore’s shoulder.

“Gurrrrl, you know for what. Come fuck us, you dirty chola.” Trixie leans into the side of the elevator, rolls her eyes like it’s obvious, and Adore realizes that maybe it has been. Adore turns her head to look at Katya again, and the older queen sidles closer into her side, lifting one hand to cup Adore’s jaw, and pressing a kiss to her mouth. Adore pulled away quicker than she would’ve liked, taking Katya by the hand and striding forward to slam her mouth into Trixie’s, possibly a little too roughly.

Katya presses into her back, and Adore and Trixie both stumble back under the weight. Trixie laughs into Adore’s mouth and Adore’s lips smash against her chin. She’s glad that she removed her lipstick already, otherwise Trixie’s chin would be painted scarlet. Katya’s hands squeeze at Adore’s ass, and she leans over her shoulder to press a kiss into Trixie’s cheek.

“We should probably move this to a bed, ladies.” The three of them stumble down the hallway and Katya continues to paw at Adore’s ass, sliding her hands up to grope at Adore’s hips as Trixie digs into her fanny pack for the room key.

Adore can’t keep the smile off her face as they enter room, and neither her nor Katya pay attention enough to keep the door from slamming behind them. Katya slides her hands around Adore’s stomach, and presses kisses into her neck. Trixie walks briskly across the room, unclipping her pack and setting it on the desk. Katya’s hands start pulling Adore’s shirt out of where it’s tucked into her high waisted shorts, reaching around to unbutton them, hand sliding lower press her palm into Adore’s crotch. Trixie kicks off her tennis shoes and pulls off her socks with her feet, then turns back and crosses the room to press into Adore’s front, bringing their lips together again. Trixie’s hands press into the Misfits skull printed on Adore’s shirt, giving her padded breasts a squeeze with a wink, then reach down help Katya pull the shirt up and over Adore’s head.

Katya slides her hands back up to press gently into Adore’s stomach, rubbing slow circles into her flesh. Trixie drops to her knees, then reaches up to tug Adore’s shorts down my hooking her fingers in a hole on each leg and pulling. Adore reaches down to push at her shorts where they’re getting caught on the fishnets she’s wearing underneath, and wiggles her hips to ease the movement. The motion is made a little bit more difficult because Katya is grinding forward into her ass, adding more friction. Adore goes to kick out of the shorts as they reach her ankles, and then stumbles a little as she realizes her boots are still on. She falls back into Katya, who immediately begins cackling in her ear as Trixie mocks her, reaching forward to untie her laces.

“Careful down, there, my tights fuckin’ reek. I’ve never washed them, I’m too fucking hardcore to.” Adore gasps out, tossing her head back onto Katya’s shoulder.

“Fucking dumbass.” Trixie mumbles, getting both shoes unlaced and standing as Adore kicks them off. She presses her smiling mouth into Adore’s again, then pries Katya’s hands from around Adore’s waist and pushes Katya toward the bed. Adore takes the moment to pull off her tights, which was probably Trixie’s idea, and throw her hip pads to the side. She also kicks off her underwear, pushing them next to her hip pads so they’re out of the way.

Trixie has Katya pressed into the bed, hands on Katya’s hips with her weight pressed into them as she leans down to kiss Katya sloppily. Adore walks up behind them and reaches down to unbutton Trixie’s shorts and pull them down her thighs. Adore pauses a moment, running her hands over Trixie’s ass, massaging circles into the soft flesh, then she pulls Trixie’s briefs down too, and Trixie huffs out a laugh as Adore pushes them down to meet her shorts. Trixie steps out of both and turns, wrapping her arms around Adore’s neck and leaning in for another kiss. Trixie is just a bit taller than Adore and the feeling of her pressing down into Adore’s mouth was amazing. Katya let out a high pitched whine, and Trixie and Adore break away from each other to see her mockingly palming herself, legs in the air. It’d be funny, but instead ends being far more erotic seeing that Katya has already removed her pantyhose and untucked before they left for the hotel. She looks beautiful, still painted, wig on, with her tight bright red dress rucked up around her hips.

“Do you wanna take all that shit off, babe?” Adore asks, reaching down and running a hand up Katya’s thigh. Trixie clambers up onto the bed to Katya’s right, reaching one hand out to slide her fingertips over Katya’s cheek, and sitting back on her heels as she turns to look at Adore. Katya opens her mouth, hesitates, and then shakes her head.

“I’m already pretty busy, so no.” Trixie leans down and kisses Katya quickly, and Adore shrugs.

“As long as you won’t be mad if we get spunk on your shit.” Adore trails her fingers over Katya’s inner thigh as she laughs, wheezing and shaking her head.

Katya is hard, already, and her dick is long, and the tip is shiny and all Adore wants is to put her mouth around it. So she kneels at the end of the bed, then leans down and engulfs the head, flicking the tip of her tongue against the slit. Katya groans, rumbling and deep, and Adore hollows her cheeks as she slowly lowers her head down. Adore glances up from under lashes and watches as Katya and Trixie kiss, Trixie licking her way into Katya’s mouth, swallowing her groans. Adore bobs her head in a careful rhythm as Trixie pulls away, laying back next to Katya and snuggling into her shoulder. Katya and Trixie exchange a few more kisses, and then Trixie settles back into the bed, and lifts his knees, and Adore notices she has a small bottle of lube her hands. Adore slides down Katya’s cock as far as she can go, breathing carefully and swallowing, and she lifts her eyes to watch Trixie reach down between her legs.

Trixie has an amazing ass, plump and perfectly rounded at the bottom, and her skin is smooth and beautiful. Adore watches as she presses two dripping wet fingers to her hole, rubbing gently to spread the lube and letting out a quiet moan. Adore sees Katya snuffle her nose into Trixie’s hair, kiss the top of her head. Trixie presses her middle finger in carefully, and she breathes out another moan. Adore moans in return, around Katya’s cock in her throat, and Katya reaches a hand down to card through Adore’s hair. Adore reaches down and starts to pump herself, drinking in the sight of Trixie carefully fingering herself and the weight of Katya’s cock on her tongue. Adore starts bobbing her head slowly, pulling nearly all the way off to slide her tongue over Katya’s frenulum, before sinking back down.

Trixie cranes her neck up to kiss Katya again, sloppily, and so fucking hot, and she works in a second finger. She thrusts a few times, curling her fingers and almost, not quite, but almost, reaching that spot. She’s hard against her belly, and every few seconds her forearm brushes against her cock as she thrusts her fingers into herself. Katya’s teeth dig into her lower lip and Trixie’s eyelids flutter, and she thrusts her third finger in, heels digging into the bed as her hips jolt forward.

She hums into Katya’s mouth and they kiss again for a moment, and then Trixie carefully eases her fingers out of herself. She sits up and onto her knees, then crawls forward to where Adore has been watching her through half-lidded eyes, bobbing up and down on Katya’s cock. Katya removes her hand from where it’s been trailing through Adore’s hair and down her neck. Trixie immediately replaces it with her clean hand, wrapping Adore’s hair around her fingers and tugging gently. Adore releases Katya’s cock with a pop, and Trixie immediately pressed their mouths together. Katya pulls herself onto her knees, pulling her dress up a little higher on her hips, and reaches out to grab the discarded bottle of lube. She pumps herself gently, coating her already slick cock, and watching the other two queens kiss, teeth clacking gently ever so often.

Katya leans forward and presses her hands to Trixie’s hips, giving her a gentle little tug to urge her to back up. Trixie breaks apart from Adore and pulls her hand away from Adore’s hair, then shuffles back until Katya places a hand on her upper back. Trixie stops, settling her knees into the mattress, then reaches out to Adore, who climbs up onto the bed, inching a little closer to press her mouth into Katya’s. The two kiss for a moment, then Katya trails her lips down Adore’s neck, biting down into the flesh with perfect, sharp teeth. Adore throws her head back, moaning, and Katya bites down just a little harder, sucking, knowing it’ll leave a mark. The two break apart, and Trixie taps a spot on the mattress in front of her, grinning and bouncing her eyebrows. Trixie leans forward onto her hands, and Adore shuffles back in front of her, cock bobbing with her movements.

Trixie leans forward a bit, tongue darting out to run along the bottom of the head of Adore’s cock, and Adore grins down at her, one hand settling on the base of her own cock and the other on the back of Trixie’s neck. Katya makes eye contact with Adore, and gives her a wink as she grabs Trixie’s hips with one hand and guides her cock into Trixie’s hole with other. Trixie’s mouth drop opens in a silent moan, and Adore watches her hips roll back into Katya.

“Fuuuuck.” Katya hisses out, tossing her head back, blond hair falling over her shoulders. She’s a fucking vision, and Adore feels her cock give a throb at the sight. Trixie’s mouth falls open, and her tongue lolls against Adore’s tip, teasing and light. Adore’s attention jolts back down to Trixie, and the other cups her tongue, pressing it into Adore’s tip. Adore rubs the tip of her cock into Trixie’s tongue, and a shiver runs up her spine, shoulders shaking.

“Fuck my mouth, I’ll tell you if it’s too much. Come on, fuck me. Fuck me.” The first part of Trixie’s statement is clearly directed toward Adore, but the rest seems to be for whoever will listen.

Katya catches Adore’s eye again and nods, biting her lower lip. Adore nods back, then slowly starts to thrust into Trixie’s mouth, and the feel of her mouth is heaven, warm and tight, her tongue rubbing the underside of her cock, the suction perfect. Her cock is pushed even further into Trixie’s throat as Katya thrusts into her, pushing her body forward with the momentum. Katya thrusts into Trixie a few more times, and Adore keeps her hips still as they figure out a rhythm, and also how far Trixie can take Adore’s cock in her mouth.

They manage to get a rhythm going, Katya thrusting slow and hard into Trixie, causing her to give a little breath out her nose with each thrust. Adore lets herself relax, thrusting when Trixie gives the most minute scrape of teeth against her cock, or swallows as Adore’s head reaches the back of her throat, letting herself trust that Trixie will pull away if it’s too much. Adore’s thighs start to shake sooner than she thought they would, and she finds herself groaning, scrapping her nails over the back of Trixie’s neck. Katya gives a particularly hard thrust and Trixie takes Adore even deeper, almost choking, but before Adore can pull away Trixie sucks even harder, drooling just a bit around her mouthful, and that’s all it takes. Adore groans out loud, digging her nails into Trixie’s back and letting her hips piston forward as she comes, stomach heaving as Trixie swallows around her. She lifts her hands to pull at her own hair, head tilting back, and Trixie licks around the head of her cock as it falls from her mouth. Adore moans again, eyes already feeling heavy, as she catches her breath. Katya is grinning, and she lifts a hand from Trixie’s hip and reaches it out in Adore’s direction. It takes her cum-slowed brain a moment, but then Adore breathes out a laugh and reaches forward, smacking her hand into Katya’s.

Adore flops down on the bed, lifting up on her elbow to kiss Trixie, tasting her own come in the other’s mouth, making another shiver roll through her. Adore flops back again, lying on her back and watching Katya thrust into Trixie. She can see Trixie’s cock swaying between her legs, and Adore lazily reaches forward to grasp it, pumping lazily. Trixie moans, arms quaking, and Katya begins thrusting into her with vigor, now that she doesn’t have to worry about choking her. Trixie’s eyes flutter closed, nearly rolling, and it only takes a few more pumps until she’s coming all over Adore’s hand, cock jumping in her grip. Adore grins, and lazily brings her hand to mouth, licking a broad stripe through the cum on her hand.

“Holy fucking god.” Katya gasps, and Adore’s eyes snap up to meet hers, and she licks between her fingers, letting her tongue stick out to show the cum on it before she pulls it back into her mouth, swallowing exaggeratedly.

Katya throws her head back again, squeezing Trixie’s hips tight as cums, scratching her nails down Trixie’s back with force. She eases her way out of Trixie carefully, and the other queen collapses onto the bed, ass in the air. Katya lays back against the headboard, breathing heavily and letting out quiet moans. Adore takes in a deep breath and then sits up, hopping off the bed and walking toward the door. Katya makes a confused noise of protest, then a quiet ‘oh’, as Adore flips off the light. Trixie flips herself around to lay her head against Katya’s chest, and lets all her muscles relax. Adore drags a blanket from off the floor and climbs back into the bed. She cuddles against Trixie’s back, wrapping her arm around her and resting her hand on Katya’s ribs. Katya adjusts the blankets around the three of them, and they cuddle into each other.

“That was fucking amazing.” Adore whispers, feeling like she can’t actually talk, to sleepy and content.

“It really was… but I can’t believe you fuckers actually Eiffel Tower’d me.” Trixie voice is heavily fucked out, and she tries to sound irritated but it comes out amused, especially when Katya immediately begins to laugh her wheezy, honking laugh. Adore bursts out in laughter too, and Trixie can’t help but laugh as well.

“Bitches!” Their laughter fades out, and Adore hears Trixie’s breathing even out first. She lets out a quiet hum that Katya returns, and then allows herself to be swept off into sleep as well.

-

The morning comes far sooner than Adore would’ve liked, and she wakes up to Katya sliding the balcony shut behind her. She’s holding a pack of cigarettes and has clearly showered, in sweatpants and no shirt, and Adore stretches out, careful not to smack Trixie who’s propped against the headboard and yawning.

“Uhm, so…” The other two queens turn their attention to Adore, and she can’t help but blush. “I don’t actually know your names, so uh, sup. I’m Danny…”

Trixie and Katya immediately burst into laughter, that same head thrown back laugh, and simultaneously answer; “Brian.”

Adore lifts her top lip, glancing between the two of them with her head tilted, and then her sleepy brain clicks.

“Well, that’s easy to remember at least.” She listens to the two of them howl with laughter, and can’t help but feel proud of herself.


End file.
